Easter Revelations
by SomethingOutOfNothing
Summary: "That's what you're embarrassed about? Playin' the Easter bunny?" "Weeellll, that and the whole paradox thing, I mean it would have been embarrassing having to save the world, again, I should say, because I messed up being the Easter bunny, wouldn't it?"


**A/N- Yes people, I am on a roll! Two fic in two days! This one was pretty much to avoid being killed, but lets not go there.. XD**

**Disclaimer-If I owned Doctor Who, I wouldn't be waiting an extra week to be able to watch the new season. -.-**

* * *

><p>Rose could remember when she was a little girl, about six or seven, and she'd wake up with a smile plastered on her face, and at exactly six thirty, (because her mum refused to give her any chocolate before ten o'clock after the last time) she would run out to the kitchen to try and find where the Easter bunny had put her eggs. It wasn't so much the chocolate (although, the chocolate, was good,) it was the pretty wrappers they were in. Rose remembered collecting the wrappers one year; they reminded her of magic and fairytales. They reminded her of amazing things. And looking back now, they reminded her of the Doctor; she never thought she'd feel that way again. Excited by the idea of such a simple thing, but she did, she was excited by the idea of spending Easter with the Doctor, which was what they were doing when the Doctor had started talking.<p>

But Rose was brought back to the present by the Doctor finishing one of his impressively long ramblings (which he'd gotten very good at since he regenerated) with a 'Don't you think Rose?'

She nodded absently, putting in a 'yeah' for good measure.

Usually, the Doctor wouldn't have noticed. He would have kept talking until he ran out of things to say, (which would be a very long time) but he seemed to be looking out for Roses emotions a lot more lately, and while she wasn't sure why, she appreciated it. "Rose, what's wrong?"

"Nothin', I was just thinkin' about how we used to spend Easter when I was little." She explained and watched as the Doctor looked away, slightly guiltily.

"Doctor?" Rose said in a tone that pretty much said, you-better-tell-me-or-else. Also known as the-Jackie-Tyler-tone.

"What?" He asked trying to act innocent, but even he could tell that he'd failed spectacularly. The pitch of his voice rose, he was alternately rubbing the back of his neck and pulling at his ear, and his eyes were darting around in search of the easiest exit.

"What did you do?" Rose asked slowly. The Doctor knew he was in dangerous territory, so he did what he did best. He talked.

"Rose, it was only once. Weeellll twice if you count the other time, but that doesn't actually come under the category of-"

"Doctor!"

"As I said, it was only once, weeellll once and a half. But he needed help! I couldn't say no, Rose! I didn't know it'd be your apartment! How could I know that? And when I figured out why the apartment looked so familiar, which took an embarrassingly long time Rose, I'm not proud of how long it took me to work it out, I tried to stay away from you, but you humans and your tiny bladders and my luck, just as I was about to leave, you walked out! All I was meant to do was drop off some Easter eggs! Instead I almost caused a paradox!"

"That's what you're embarrassed about? Playin' the Easter bunny?" Rose asked, barely containing her laughter.

"Weeellll, that and the whole paradox thing, I mean it would have been embarrassing having to save the world, again, I should say, because I messed up being the Easter bunny, wouldn't it?" He admitted, but Rose saw right through it.

"That's not why you're embarrassed, Doctor. You can tell me," Rose said, her voice getting gentler.

The Doctor looked at her for a long while and then sighed and looked down at his Converse covered feet. "No, I'm embarrassed, because," he stopped and sighed, "because I changed your future, and I shouldn't have done that Rose. I changed you too, it's hard to explain, timey-wimey, but the point is, the second you saw me, you stopped being that Rose, and became the Rose that I l- know, sort of like a… A rebirth." the Doctor finished, and by the time he was finished he looked so worried that Rose just wanted to give him a hug and not go until he didn't look that way. And possibly not even then.

So that's what she did.

"Doctor, if you changin' me or my future made me what to come with you, I wouldn't change it for the world." Rose said carefully into his shoulder. She knew the whole 'sharing emotions with her' thing was new to the Doctor, but she decided it was a good new, not a bad new. She needed to know what was going on in that brain of his sometimes. "An' y'know what? You might be a _really _bad Easter bunny, but you're a great Doctor, and that's what counts."

* * *

><p><strong>LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!<strong>

**Happy Easter! :)**


End file.
